


My Name is Erik

by StoriesbyTre



Series: My Name is Erik [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Michael B. Jordan - Fandom
Genre: Addiction, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Black Women Shaming, Celebrities, Cussing, Depression, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Infidelity, Marijuana Use, Mental Health Issues, Microaggression, Other, Police Involvement, References to Depression, Religious Guilt, Threesome - F/F/M, Undiagnosed Mental Disorder, safe sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:26:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesbyTre/pseuds/StoriesbyTre
Summary: Synopsis:Dissociative identity disorder (DID): A severe condition in which two or more distinct identities, or personality states, are present in—and alternately take control of—an individual. Some people describe this as an experience of possession. The person also experiences memory loss that is too extensive to be explained by ordinary forgetfulness.What if you woke up and you couldn’t remember a whole block of time?  Michael has had experiences where he would completely blackout and he would end up either home or in a strange hotel room at times. It happens mainly at night and even his friends notice and tell him.(ALL EVENTS THAT TAKE PLACE IN THIS ARE NOT IN ANY RELATION TO ANYTHING GOING ON IN MICHAEL’S REAL LIFE! IF ANY PART OF IT IS, IT IS PURELY COINCIDENTAL.)





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I know that there are other versions of this topic & they are all great! I hope mine can get on their level. Cussing will be all over this, sex (all kinds, protected & unprotected) always in my stories where TF you been?!, alcohol and drug consumption, & and I will add more as they pop up in this story.

##  **Morning - Michael:  
**

I woke up this morning with such a sudden case of Adrenaline. “Yo, what the fuck?” I was gasping. “Why do I feel like shit?” I quickly grabbed my phone and saw I had _20 missed calls_ & _32 unread messages_. I unlocked my phone and saw that all the calls were from random numbers except Ashlyn & Steelo.

I then looked at my iMessages and saw texts from the same numbers, some went like “ _thanks for a good time last night daddy_ 😘”, “ _You better call me back nigga, stop playing!_ 🤬” from some randoms to “ _please call me back michael I’m worried_ 😩” form Ash & a “ _Yo bro, you good?_ ” from Steelo. I had the biggest screw face plastered on until I heard a knock on my door. “Yo, who is it?” I replied. “It’s Khalid man.” my brother replied.

 “Open this door.” And as I got up my bed sheet fell off and exposed my naked body with a condom still on my jock. “WHAT THE FUCK?!” I exclaimed. “Yo, you aight big bro?” I pulled the used latex off and threw it in the wastebasket. Now I’m naked scrambling for clothes, I quickly grabbed my camo shorts and did a quick sniff check.

It was questionable, but I didn’t give a shit. I then stubbed my big toes on a glass bottle. “Ow, what the hell?” I picked it up and it was a whole empty bottle of Hennessy. “I don’t even drink Hennessy, yo what’s going on?” I thought to myself. I threw the bottle on my bed and went to go open the door as my room lie in ruins, probably from last night. “Ay man, wassup?” he looked at me confused. 

“What happened last night man? You was wilding out when you got home.” “Whatchu mean?” I looked at him perplexed. “Bruh, you were stumbling in here drunk as fuck with a shorty on one arm and a bottle of Henn in the other. Mad belligerent and shit.” my eyes opened wide. “I had to come downstairs to tell yo loud ass to shut up before mom & dad wake up.

Instead, you tried to invite me to run a train on ol girl.” my face contorted. “And bro, she’s still here.” “SHE’S STILL WHERE?!” I yelled with bass in my voice. “She downstairs right now cooking breakfast with mom.” my face became white with horror. “Khalid, what if I told you I remember none of this shit.” “Then I would like to know what the hell was you smoking and can you get me some next time.” he laughed.

“Nah my nigga, this ain’t funny. I don’t remember even leaving the house last night.” I looked at him with seriousness. “Well you know I always have you back & I don’t judge. But you need to get homegirl out the crib and outta your clothes before Ash shows up.” he eyed me. 

“What do you mean outta my clothes?” I raised an eyebrow. “She’s wearing one of your [Lost tribe hoodies](https://vangogh.teespring.com/v3/image/rV6wUhwYWbIgGFsPQMMfgJIdbDA/480/560.jpg) right now and she’s pretty hot too, just saying. I thought them type wasn’t for you.” “What type? Whatchu mean?” I became even more confused. “Hm, you’ll see.” my bother got up & walked out the room, I followed shortly after and headed downstairs.

All I could hear was my mom and this mysterious female voice giggling downstairs. Growing louder as I depended downstairs, I started heading towards the kitchen to see my mother making conversation with my mother. She had deep brown chocolate skin and goddess locs in a half-bun and wearing my hoodie and in a pair of my [basketball shorts](https://images.prod.meredith.com/product/0e41ec8f6914d196b3013385ad291249/1530591530761/l/jordan-rise-mens-basketball-shorts-by-nike-size-xs-black).

“Oh Michael, I was just talking to Deynejah (DAY-NAY-JUH) about how of a great cook she is and she’s very pretty.” my mom smiled at her. “Oh why thank you, you are too beautiful & kind.” The strange woman replied. “You want some breakfast sweetheart? Deynejah made some delicious scrambled eggs, turkey bacon, turkey sausage, and powdered french toast.” “Yeah, I don’t eat pork so your mom was kind enough to get me some. Come eat with us.” She smiled.

“Um, maybe later. I need to speak with deh-ny-juh in private…” “Deynejah.” She cut in. “What?” I replied. “You said deh-ny-juh, my name is Deynejah.” “Ok, fine, my bad… I still need to speak to you in private please.” I motioned her walk over to another room and she followed with a confused look on her face. “What’s going on? I thought you told me to cook breakfast for you before you woke up.” she stated.

“Look, I’m so sorry for bringing you here. But last night was a mistake. To be honest, I don’t remember anything from last night. I can’t have you stay here, you have to leave. Please let me know where your clothes are so you can get out of mine if you don’t mind?” I confessed. She gave me a confused look with her hands on her hips, I felt an attitude coming.

“Soooo, what do you mean I have to leave? And what do you mean you don’t remember last night? How could you forget?” she questioned me as she folded her arms. “I don’t get why I don’t remember, I just… don’t. Now please tell me where you put your clothes so you can get them on.” I pleaded. “First of all, If I’m going to leave I need a ride home because you drove us here and my car is back at the club. Probably towed by now.” she scoffed.

“Aight, I’ll call you an Uber then. But where are your clothes for real?” I became tense. “You really don’t remember huh?” she scoffed. “Order the Uber nigga, shit.. this explanation won’t take long.” I gave her a fixed look & opened the app. “What’s your address?” “1987 Santa Vista Dr.” she replied with an attitude in her tone. “You got 5 minutes to explain.” I put my hands in my cargo shorts.

“Good. Cause I only need three. Last night you pulled up on me at the club and was flirting with me to the point I agreed to leave the club with you. I said I was gonna follow you in my car, but you insisted I rolled with you and I’d get a ride home, you even moved my car and paid for the parking. I was a lil tipsy anyway so I got in with you and you were so throwed from the Hennessy, you ripped up my whole outfit; all that was salvageable was my bra and barely that cause you fucked up one of my hooks from ripping it off so fast before we slept together.” she leaned against the wall.

“Hold up?! We had sex?” my face felt flushed. “Calm down, you wore a condom. I wasn’t gonna let you hit without one anyway. And it was pretty damn good too, a shame you don’t remember.” she bit her full bottom lip. I took a good glance at her and she was really pretty and her curves filled in my shorts in all the right places. I stared at her slim, but curvaceous figure; til’ she said “Why are you staring at me?” she spoke softly.

“Hmm..” I broke my gaze on her. She had soft, glowing almond brown eyes that only got enhanced by the sunlight. “I said, why are you staring at me so hard?” she repeated with an eyebrow raised. “Are you reconsidering the Uber?” she gently licked her freshly glossed lips. “Uh-uh no, I just lost my train of thought. I’m sorry.” “Why do you want me to leave so bad when obviously you don’t want me to leave.”

She uncrossed her arms and we were face to face at this point. “I-I think that  “I-I…” I sighed. “I have a girlfriend and she’ll be here soon, I’m so sorry but last night was a mistake. I never meant to-” “Please, save it!” she cut me off harshly recrossing her arms. “You niggas never stray from that cliche Hollywood bullshit! You think cause you got some coin in yo pocket you can get in anybody pants and not only that act like us sisters are some dispensable tool and then go back home to your _cauliflower princess_ like it’s nothing!” I furrowed my brow.

“Baby girl, you don’t even know me like that.” I argued. She scoffs. “I know your _type_ , black man that gets some money then fucks with the _other_ to make himself feel like he’s the _man_. When really he just looks like a dumbass.” I sucked my teeth at her allegations. “You don’t even know what my girl even looks like.” I matched her stance. “Well riddle me this then Batman? Is your girl White?”

I scoffed. “I don’t know what that has to do with-” “Is she White?” she took a half step closer. “Is she White?” “I don’t think that it’s none of your busin-” “Is she White?” she tilted her head to the left. “You’re being mad ru-” “Is she White?” She tilted her head to the right now. “Why does that matter to y-” “Is she White?” she kept going & now I’m irritated. “I don’t have to explain anything to you!” I exclaimed. “But if you must know, she’s Puerto Rican and Italian” I confessed.

She rolled her eyes at me. “So she’s White then.” “Well she’s Spanish too.” I defended. “Negro please, I’ve seen what she look like. She look like she never touched a bottle of Sofrito or ever made Arroz y frijoles a day in her life. So lie again, she White.” “Man, what is up with you Black females getting so mad over whoever a Black man dates or don’t date? What the hell is y’all deal?!” I spoke in frustration.

Deynejah’s eyes got extremely wide then she became angered. “You know what? You’re right, last night sure was a _mistake_ …” The Uber car pulled up at the bottom of my driveway. “I-I’m sorry.” I shamefully apologized. “Stop saying sorry for whatchu feel, if meant it stand by it.” she put on her heels. “Now all I need from you is to get my purse out ya car so I can leave this home and your life.” she side eyed me. “Hmm…” I turned my head to see my mother looking at us.

“What? I didn’t say anything. This delicious tea is a bit too hot, It singed my tongue a little. She started walking away. ”Ma!” I replied. “Go help the young lady find her purse Bakari.” Her voice faded after she went in the other room. I grabbed my car keys sitting on the kitchen counter and unlocked the door for Deynejah. “Where is it?” I asked. “It’s on the console there.” we both reached for it at the same time and it caused for our foreheads to collide. “Ouch!” we exclaimed in unison.

She sucked her teeth at me. “Thank you.” she spoke sternly. “You’re welcome.” I matched her tone. “I’ll wash and send back your clothes.” she stated. “No need, you’re good.” I replied. Then I see a white Audi R8 convertible pull up my driveway and  stopping just short of Deynejah’s pathway. I then saw Ashlyn get out the car with a few Chanel and Louis Vuitton shopping bags in hand.

My face went pale from shock, the very thing i want to avoid since I knew of this other woman was here is now happening in front of my face. Deynejah was on the other side of the car as Ash took her shades off and they looked at each other. “Hmm..” was all she could say. “Like, who in the hell are _you_?” she laughed. “Um, I’m gon let you speak to her about this, I’m out.” she gave me the peace sign as she walked down my driveway and drove off in the Uber.

“Shit!” is what I muttered as Ash started walking up to me. I wasn’t ready to explain any parts of this to her, how could anyone in my situation could? “Um Michael, who in the hell was that?! And why is she wearing your damn clothes?!” Ashlyn demanded. I sighed. “Look babe, let’s go inside & talk okay. There’s something we need to discuss.” She nodded as we both entered the house.


	2. Erik's Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now I will say this before every chapter, ALL OF THESE INSTANCES WRITTEN ARE COMPLETELY FICTIONAL. I DON’T KNOW WHAT KARI J DOES IN HIS REAL LIFE, NOR DO I CARE. IF ANY OF THIS PARALLELS TO HIS REAL LIFE, IT’S PURELY COINCIDENTAL! Enjoy the chapter & stay hydrated! ❤️

##  **_Micheal_ :**

“Who in the hell was THAT?!” Ashlyn spat out, pacing the living room. Her venomous tone hit my face. “I’m not going to lie to you baby girl that’s–“ “My girl.” Khalid cut me off. We both turned to him and I gave him a screw face. “I was at a party last night, I hooked up with a girl and brought her here.” He shrugged.

“Oh really?” Ash folded her arms. “Then Why was she in _his_ clothes then?! And why was he the one that saw her out and not you?!” She interrogated. “I was passed out on my bed and Mike was up earlier than me and couldn’t find her clothes so she gave her what he had.”

“That was completely my bad, don’t be mad at Michael. He was only doing what he felt right.” Ashlyn raised an eyebrow then faced me. “Is this true?” She faced me. “Yeah, it’s true.” I lied to her. “Okay then, whatever… Khalid, you need to control your hoes better.” She faced me. And you, we’ll talk later. I’m going upstairs to put these away, I’m exhausted.”

I tried to grab her wrist cause I remembered my room is still a shit show from last night. She snapped her hand away. “Ugh.” She remarked, then she stomped upstairs with her bags. After she walked past Khalid, he walked over to me. “Thanks, bro I really apprec–“ “AYE!” He hit my chest, cutting my sentence off.

“Don’t ever make me lie like that for you again.” He harshly spoke. “Khal, I told you what happened. It wasn’t my fault.” He shot eyes at me. “If you wanna fuck other females, that’s your business. But you better have a better excuse than ‘I don’t remember.’ Cause that shit won’t fly next time.”

I lowered my head and rubbed the back of my neck. “I didn’t mean for what happened to happen. I don’t know what or how shit transpired.” “You better figure shit out and soon, I may not be able to cover for you or clean up your room while you were preoccupied. “Shit man, thanks Kal.”

I dapped him up. “No problem, but one question…” “Sure.” I shrugged. “Since when you drink Hennessy nigga?!” “I have no fucking clue bruh.” I shrugged my shoulders again. “Damn man, you know that’s a fight night drink right?” He chuckled.

“Yeah man, I ain’t touching that shit no mo’.” I shook my head. “Aight, Imma check you later I gotta go to work.” “Aight, See you.” I dapped him into a hug and he walked out of the house. “Michael? Could you come here for a minute please?” I heard my mom’s voice down the hall. I walked over to the downstairs study where my mom was dusting the bookshelf. “How are you son?” 

“I’m okay, I guess.” I shrugged and sat down in a chair. “You know I am not one to tell you what to do because you are for one, make your own money & I can’t tell you how to spend it. On top of that, you’re a grown man now and I can’t tell you how to live your life.” she stopped dusting and faced me crossing her arms. “But I am your mother, so you better adhere to my next few words.” her tone changed.

I gulped hard, I already knew what that tone meant. And wasn’t about to try and piss her off any further. “I want you to be more careful in what and who you are allowing into your life.” “Mom, you know I’m always careful about that stu-” “TUH!” she cut me off scoffing. “The jury is still out on that one Bakari.” she went back to dusting. I started to slouch in my seat. “Sit up straight boy.” she responded.

“You probably didn’t know that young lady’s name till I said something, didn’t you?” she asked. “Uh-I.” “Do you even remember anything from last night?” she faced me again. “Of course I do.” I defended. “Now, Micheal Bakari Jordan… I and your father did not raise you to lie, especially to _me_.” she furrowed her brow. “I heard you and your brother talking. You are supposed to be more responsible than him as an older brother.”  She adjusted a picture frame.

“And to be honest, I liked that girl you brought home more than what’s her face.” she shrugged. “Her name is Ashlyn ma.” I corrected “Ok, but Deynejah seems like a good girl, maybe too good for you.” she straightened up the bookshelf. I shook my head. “How can you tell? you only talked to her for like what, 20 minutes?” “Well, for one thing, she didn’t let any of this.” she looked around the room. “Or your celebrity keep her from speaking her mind.” she sat in front of the desk facing me.

“But she did come here-” “So did Ashley.” she cut me off. “ She’s no fool, she knew who you were and didn’t pretend not to. The only difference is that she thought about not only you, but she also wanted to make sure everyone was taken care of before she left. And even bothered to speak with me.” “ The other girl is better because she cooked and talked to you. C’mon now.” “Well this little girl you have here running a bill don’t even make eye contact with me.” she pointed out.

“Can’t say hi to nobody unless somebody buys her something.” she became disgusted. “Once again I respect that she is the one you want to spend time with, but in all honesty; she can do nothing for you.” “I know, I don’t have her around for that.” I mumbled. “Then what do you have her around for then?” I resisted eye contact. “Bakari Jordan, look at me when I speak to you.” “She just someone I fool around with, that’s it.” “Does she know that?” she raised an eyebrow. “I don’t know.” I shook my head. 

“You better figure out something soon, because if she knew her role she wouldn’t have acted the way she did when that young woman left this morning.” she pointed. “You don’t miss a thing don’t you?” I smirked. “Nope, now come eat. I know you’re hungry.” “Coming.” I bit my lip and went into the kitchen to grab some breakfast Deynejah made. It was actually quite good, I couldn’t front.

##  **_Erik:_ **

My eyes shot open, I looked at my phone it was 11:30 pm. Thank God, any more time in this bitch nigga’s body would’ve made me kill us both; fuck it. I felt something across my chest. “The fuck?” I groaned. I saw some pasty skinny arm on me. My face got disgusted, I moved the dormant arm. And she turned over. “This must be Michael’s bitch.

The fuck wrong with this nigga?!” I murmured. I looked under the sheets, this snow hoe had the audacity to be naked. I was so damn soft, I thought my shit would turn into a cloud and float away. 

“Outta all of the bad females he encountered his whole life, _this_ is who he lays with.” I sucked my teeth at how her body was built like disappointment. Her brown hair was shedding like fucking Border Collie, fucking gross. At least these sister’s out here wear bonnets and shit.

I got up and I had to shower the incompetent funk of caucasity off a nigga and head out. “Michael?” I head a sleepy whimper. I silently sucked my teeth at my shared host's poor life decision & hopped in the shower.

I went through this nigga’s closet & even it lacked some nigga essence in it.  “Polo…Polo...Tommy Hilfiger…Lacoste…Ambercrombie?!” I whispered Yo, I wish I wasn’t in this nigga’s body so I could kill him for having such a wack ass selection in clothes. “Finally!”

I grabbed a Gucci shirt with some black jeans & a Gucci belt. As I was about to leave the room I heard her sitting up in the bed. “And where are you going?” she spoke in a sleepy tone. “I’m going out.” I harshly replied. “Out where?” “Outer fucking space bitch!” I crossed eyes at her.

“What? What did you call me?” “The fuck do want Mayo Queen, go back to sleep & mind yo damn business!” I exclaimed. “I don’t even know why he fucks with your 12-year-old built ass.” “Wait, who are you talking about?” “The fuck you mean?” 

“You said _he_ … who is _he_.” Realizing I fuck up, I just walked out of the room and dipped downstairs. Her irritating ass following me like a bill collector. I grabbed Mike’s keys quick and got the car started. 

She walked outside with no shoes on like the dirty ass thot she is and stood right in front of the car. “Bitch, MOVE!” I bellowed. “Michael, why did you call me that?” “Call you what? A bitch?” she nodded. “Cause you a bitch, bitch. Now get yo ass back inside and away from this damn car!”

I gritted my teeth. She wouldn’t budge. “This isn’t you Michael, please talk to me. Don’t leave.” “You right caucazoid, I finally came to my senses. You ain’t bout shit. You don’t work, you don’t cook, you don’t clean shit! All you do is wack poses for the gram and go on Fashion Nova shopping sprees with yo basic ass!”

“First of all, I don’t appreciate the way you’re speaking to me & second of all, doesn’t your mother do all that anyway?” My face contorted in the craziest of ways I could look at this bitch. “Ayo! I hope to God Michael heard that shit cause I’m out! You fuckin’ out of order for that!”

I got in the NSX and started it up. “Where in the FUCK are you going?!” She screamed. “To fuck a bad bitch whose pussy don’t look like unseasoned and uncooked chicken.” My headlights caught her still standing there like a dodo bird with her mouth wide open in shock.

Then she stormed back inside enraged. “I hope that bitch gone by the time I get back!” I murmured to myself. I drove off and I hit a red light on my way to Supper club. I saw three melanin baddies walking the street, one of em peeped me at the light.

“Ooh, girl is that Michael B. Jordan fine ass?!” The slim thick one asked. I leaned over to the other window. “Aye wassup baby girl?” The girl’s other friend screamed when she peeped I was him. I motioned all three to come my way, the first two were thick and the third was slim but still sexier than Ash Ketchum ass back home.

I had the second girl and the slim one sit on each other on the passenger side and the first girl sat on my lap as I drove to the club. “You are so much cuter in person.” The slim girl commented.

“Thank you, but where were you fine black queens heading tonight?” I asked as the girl on my lap nuzzled her face in my neck. “Supper club, we heard it’s poppin tonight!” The second girl replied. I had a grip on ol girl’s thighs, these pint-sized hands can’t grip bout shit.

“And to think, I didn’t think you like us dark skinned sisters.” The slim one commented. “Maybe he don’t and only likes me.” Shawty in my lap replied all four of us laughed. “Nah man, I fucks with all y’all! What y’all do for a living other than being fine as fuck.” I bit my lip and kept my eyes on the road.

All three giggled coyly. “Well, I’m a pre-med student at UCLA.” The slim girl replied. “And behavioral health psychiatrist.” Shawty on my lap replied. “And I’m an HR coordinator at Verizon LA cooperate headquarters.” The third girl replied. “Wow! Beautiful, educated, intelligent and melanated!”

“Oh y’all definitely in VIP with a nigga tonight!” All three women squealed as if they were some kids going to Disneyland. To be honest I was ready to unload all my kids between the three of they fine asses. And a nigga just might tonight, shit.

We pulled up at Supper club and all the girls got out the car, then I got out and walked up front and had to put shades on cause paparazzi was flashing all on a nigga; irritating my soul. The ladies and I walked straight into the club arm in arm as I dapped up the bouncer. We all headed to VIP and I made sure the drinks kept flowing and sho nuff the weed came in.

I was living my best life with a blunt and Henny in one hand and shorty’s fat ass in another. Then a couple of snow bunnies approached us trying to get in, they were practically getting naked to get my attention. I got all the girls to look at they desperate asses and we all burst out laughing and pointing at they stupid asses.

I motioned the bouncer to shoo them away and I was grinding alternatively with each girl. After the club we still got in the car together, we peeled off so fast the tire smoke was still in front of the club. “So what we doing after this?” one of the girl’s asked. “Y’all tell me.” I bit my lip. Hoping they were tipsy enough to fuck.

“Ooh why don’t we kick it at my place?” the thick jawn inputted. The other three of us agreed. So she gave me her address and we headed to her apartment on 8th & Grand. We all got into her apartment and I plopped myself onto her couch. “You got something to eat, a nigga starving.” I took a toke from the blunt I still had.

“Yeah, I got some food in then fridge.” she walked over to the kitchen. “Nah, what I’m hungry for ain’t in no kitchen ma.” All three of them turned and stared at him. “If y’all don’t want to give it up, I get it. But y’all might not get this offer again. I had a bottle of Henny in my other hand & I took a swig.

So imma let y’all think about it, but don’t think too long. I drew another toke from the blunt & let the smoke fill the room. “Which one of us do you want?” One of the girl’s asked. I like out a huge damn near maniacal laugh. “I’m tryna smash all three of y’all” I motioned my finger to point at all three.

They all turned to congregate amongst each other, I focused my gaze at them without blinking. They eyed me, then eyed each other for a good five minutes. Then the slim thick one came over motioning the others to come with her. She down next to me and we started making out. The thick jawn started kissing on my neck and the slim shorty started undoing my pants.

“Ah fuck…” I hissed as slim started giving me head. Her moans were so sexy and I grabbed a chunk of her hair so she could deep throat. “Shit, I don’t even know y’all names.” I moaned, then all three giggled at me. “I’m Nicolette.” she breathed into my ear before she nibbled on it. “I’m Sofia.” the thick jawn kissed into my neck with an African accent. Then I heard a ‘pop’ on my dick that sent shivers down my spine. “Ooh.” I reacted looking down.

“And I’m Andie.” the last girl replied as she went down on me again. “Well shit girls, this is a group project now let’s make the dream work with team work. Get to it.” I smirked into my bitten lip. Nicolette snaked down my chest as Sofia took off my shirt and kissed down my neck to my exposed chest. Both of the girls started sucking on my nipples. “Where you from Sofi?” I asked. “Cote D’Ivoire,” she looked up like an angel.

I threw my head back enjoying every second of this shit. “Every got fucked by three women before Michael?” Sofia looked up and asked. “Call me Erik instead baby and nah.” I kissed her slowly then she went back to work. “Like Killmonger?” she moaned while licking. “Yeah, something like that.” These bitches won’t be screaming that fuck nigga’s name tonight, I’ll be _**damned**_!

Nicolette giggled. “Okay Erik.” she nibbled on my erect nipple again. “Girl move over, it’s my turn. Being greedy and shit.” Andie took me out of her mouth when she gagged. “Shit, you long as fuck daddy.” she smiled switching places with her girlfriend. Nicolette had no chill on my dick, sucking her own throat raw. “F-F-Fuck Nicki!” I hissed. The other girls snickered at my reaction to their home girl.

“Yeah, she loves sucking dick.” Andie encouraged, pushing her head further down my shaft. “Ahhhhhh God, thank you.” my eyes rolled back into the back of my head. I closed my eyes fighting back an orgasm hard. I was kissing on Sofia and Andie was licking up and down my neck. Andie turned my head to her with Sofia on my neck now. “Come spit in my mouth Erik.” My eyes widened at her words. “Oh shit Nicki, slow down!” I grabbed her hair and lifted her head up.

“It’s my turn anyway… move.” Sofia commanded. “Oh shit, lemme get this Motherland head. Y’all some damn freaks, I love it!” All three giggled as Sofia & Nicolette were switching places & I spit in Andie’s mouth. You would’ve thought I made her swallow the water of life. She moaned while licking her lips in ecstasy.

“Shit!” Sofia was gentle, but had a firm grip on my manhood. I felt myself getting weaker by the second. “I better hit these chicks before they suck my whole soul out.” I thought to myself. “Why don’t we finish up in the bedroom?” I replied with a raspy voice. All three agreed and Andie with the girls lead me to her bedroom.

“Oh shit, you got a hell of a view out here!” her bedroom was very open and I liked that shit. Nicolette held me by my throbbing cock, I see that she was going to be a handful for a nigga. “Thank you.” Sofia replied as she started undressing. “But you about to get a better view of this aaaaaaasssssss.” Nicolette started twerking on my dick, re-stiffing it up. 

I smacked her ass really hard to calm this bitch down, but her freak ass wanted more. I knew now I had to wear her ass out before I get to the other girls. “Get on this bed Nicki, you two get to fuckin each other.” I commanded. Nicki wasted no time getting naked and the other two got to kissing and feeling on each other like it was nothing.

I took off my pants and stroked myself as she bent over on the edge of the bed. “Oh I ain’t standing up.” I smacked her ass to move forward. “Got me fucked up.” I got up the bed with all the girls. “Yo Andie, get my Henny I left it on the couch.” I asked her. “I got you.” she got up and walked to the living room. I started entering Nicki. “You better be naked by the time you get back.” I yelled down the hall. I rubbed Sofia’s clit and she became undone causing her to squirt on the bed. “Oh shit!” I looked at the mess she made as she was grabbing on her full breasts.

“Ohhh shit, ah nigga this shit so gooooood.” Nicki moaned throwing it back. “I might not give this shit up.” she laughed. “You better save some for me bitch, cause what you’re not gonna do is get greedy with this nigga.” Sofia retorted. “Here.” Andie came back with my Hen bottle. I grabbed her by her little booty and kissed her. “Good look ma.” 

 I slipped my arm between her legs and flipped her onto the bed in one motion causing her to squeal in shock. “Holy shit!” The other girls gasped then all of us laughed. “You’re strong as fuck!” she took my bottle & drank out of it. I bit my lip at her while I smacked Nicolette’s ass again. “Come sit in a nigga face Sofia, Nicki go eat Andie out & I wanna watch all that shit.” All the girls obeyed and got in position.

All three of them moaning at the same was euphoric. I was getting all of my life out of this, I wasn’t even thinking about Michael’s wack ass. I had em change positions and all they could mutter was a mixure of moans, my persona and some curse words. They was giving they all for a nigga and I felt like a king enjoying my chocolate queens.

Out of the three of em Sofi was the most endearing one, she wanted me to feel every part of her. I didn’t give a fuck about her having no hair, she had better shit to grab on all night. “Plus rapide.” I heard Sofia yell out. I sure she wanted me to go faster. So I did, at this point she was screaming out in pleasure. I was sweating harder than a pastor at revival. “Donne le moi… Ahhh!” she grunted.

Nicolette was knocked out next to me with my kids still all over her chest and stomach, she couldn’t hang for more than an hour and a half. Me and Andie were kissing all over each other. “Go deeper in her Erik.” Andie seductively whispered in my ear. “Oui, allez plus loin!” Sofia speaking nothing but that French shit now. I still obeyed and then Andie sat on my face while playing with and eating out Sofi’s ass.I only caught glimpse of the shit, but that got me hot as fuck. These hoes weren’t fucking around for real and I loved all of it.

The cool Los Angeles air filled the room and all my blood went straight to my dick. I was going into overtime “Oh shit, fuck yes Erik, use that tongue on meeeeee!” Andie cried as she came on my face twice in a row. Both girls were moaning and I was at my point of release.“Oh God, on your knees now!” I exclaimed.

I came on both of their faces and some fell on Sofia’s titties. “Where your towels at?” I huffed down at them. Andie pointed to where her bathroom is. They both were licking my seed off each other when I left.I went inside and as I was grabbing towels I felt a soft kiss on my back where Michael’s tattoo was. “The eye of Horus.” Sofia softly replied. It’s ancient Egyptian, It’s a  symbol of protection, royal power and good health.” I fully turned to face her. “You know a lot don’t you?” I smirked at her.

“Maybe, but I can show you more than tell you.” she smirked right back. I liked this girl, but I know that Michael will come back & fuck this real opportunity to fuck with a real woman. So I wasn’t tryna attach myself to no one, regardless of fine, dope and educated she was. Shit pisses me off to be quite honest. “Are you going to take a shower? Nicki is still passed out from earlier and Andie is using the other shower down the other hall.

“You want to shower with me?” she bit her lip and adoringly looked up at me. I couldn’t say no to that sweet angelic face. Especially after the work she put in, I took her soft hand into mine & we entered the shower together. We couldn’t help but start kissing each other passionately. I held onto her as we continued to kiss, I loved how soft her lips were.

I kissed my way down her body to her warm and very inviting core. i flicked at her clit the started sucking on it. “Oooooooh.” she hissed. I kept giving it to her like I was on a mission. Her moans were like the most beautiful melody I’ve ever heard. “Oh God Erik, I’m coming again.” she strained. “Then come on my face beautiful.” “ Oh mon Dieu!” her legs were quivering her sweet juices onto my open mouth.

“Aahhh, let me wash you.” she cooed. I rose from her and she squeezed the excess soap off the washcloth and started scrubbing my back and arms. Then my chest and down to my cock and through washed all underneath and everything. She was really trying to make sure I’m clean. Then I returned her the favor.

Her body was still soft and once we rinsed off we kissed each other again and even dried each other off. “You going to sleep?” I asked outta nowhere. “Yeah, are you?” “Sure.” I smiled. She got us some bathrobes and we walked out of the bathroom. We saw the full sized day bed on the balcony, we got into the bed & Sofia had a throw blanket from the linen closet and we got in together. She cuddled up next to me and  I had her under my arm until we fell deep asleep.

##  _**Michael:** _

I fluttered my eyes open in a haze. “Yo, where am I?” I looked around and I wasn’t indoors, matter a fact I wasn’t even home. I looked around in a frenzy and I saw I was in a completely foreign home. “The fuck’s going on?!” I quickly arose from the strange bed. I got my pants and shoes from the main bedroom door and I sneaked around to grab my shirt and jacket and as I was trying to leave the apartment. Then I heard, “Leaving so soon Erik?” I turned around to see this dark skinned short haired woman in a bath robe. I gave her a confused look.

“Who’s Erik?! And where am I?” I demanded, she tried to step closer to me. “Don’t take another step I warned.” “Ok.” she raised her eyebrows took a step back to where she was. “Do you do this often?” she asked. “Do what?!” I exclaimed. “Go out at night, pick up random females, sleep with them then wake up as if you had no recollection of the previous nights events or how you got where you are?” she pried.

“What does it matter to you?!” I spoke venomously. “Because that’s dangerous for you and others, if you have Disassociate Identity disorder and it’s left untreated…” “The fuck are you, a shrink or something?!” I cut her off. “Of sorts, yes.” she replied leaning against the sink. “Man whatever, I’m out.” I was feeling for my keys then pulled them out and headed for the door.

“Look, whether of not you have a mental condition or not. If “ _Erik_ ” keeps coming out and engage in risky behaviors with alcohol, drugs and unprotected sex. Michael might not be so lucky with the aftermath of it. You need professional help, it doesn’t have to be me but it needs to be someone.” she spoke with what seemed to be genuine concern. But I couldn’t be bothered and continued out the door.

I walked downstairs through the lobby, there were gasps ans murmurs of my presence in the building, but I was too pissed to give a damn. I pressed my car alarm to find my whip and when I did I walked over to it. “WAKANDA FOREVER!” Some random nigga yelled out across the street. “Ayo, kill that bullshit man!” I yelled back and kept moving forward.

Then as I was about to walk to the driver’s side, I felt a hard push on my back. I turn around quick ready to fight. My eyes widen to see Ashlyn behind me, damn near in tears but pissed the fuck off. “So this is what we’re fucking doing now Michael?!” she yelled. “What in the entire fuck are you doing here Ashlyn?!” I looked at her with calmness in my eyes, but fire in my veins. “You need to calme the FUCK down.” I clenched my teeth hard. This was once again that last thing my ass wanted to deal with…


	3. Tag Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FOR LEGAL PURPOSES, THIS IS NOT A REAL REFLECTION OF WHAT IS PRESENTLY GOING ON OR WHAT WILL BE GOING ON IN MBJ’S LIFE. THIS IS A WORK OF PURE FICTION WITH A HINT OF CHUNG LI TEA. PLEASE TAKE THIS AND FUTURE WORKS WITH A GRAIN OF SALT! THIS WILL BE A TRIGGERING EPISODE SO PLEASE PROCEED WITH CAUTION!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Domestic violence, sexual assault, police involvement, untreated mental illness, whitesplaining, Becky syndrome, Physical altercations, Astro Colorism involvement… I will add as the story progresses. THERE IS RAPE IN THIS CHAPTER. If that triggers you to the point you cannot read this I completely understand & YOU. NOT. HAVE. TO. READ. THAT PART. That scene is one of the main reasons why this chapter has taken me so long to post. Other than that enjoy!

##  **Michael:**

Here I was standing in the middle of the street with Ashlyn, while she is screaming at me; calling me everything except my name. I was still in a haze and a little bit of a hangover from last night. Things were getting too real that I felt myself disassociating myself. Then I felt a hard hit on my chest. “ UM HELLOOOOO?!?! ARE YOU EVEN GOING TO FUCKING SAY ANYTHING FOR YOURSELF! I CAUGHT YOU RED HANDED! I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THIS SHIT TO ME!”

She continued to beat on my chest a spew curses to my name then everything went silent. As if someone hit the mute button, for some reason I couldn’t nor could I move. I couldn’t even hear what Ash is even saying then outta nowhere I swiftly grabbed her neck and backed her into my car.

“You fucking listen to me bitch!” Ashlyn’s eyes grew wide in fear of my sudden change in disposition. “That’ll be the _last_ time you put your hands on _us_ you understand?” I was in my own head thinking “ _Did I just really say that?_ ” “ _Who is us? Why is he trying to hurt Ashlyn?! I would never hurt her or anyone!_ ”

“Your nigga might be cool with that shit, I’m not!” I growled applying more pressure to her neck. She nodded, gently clawing at my hand. “So you gonna stop all that bullshit and use your words?” I asked. She nodded, I slightly tilted her head up. “Use your FUCKING words!” I glared venomously.

It was scaring me that I am doing this without doing it and I can’t even control it. It was like I was outside my own body, helpless to the whim of whomever this person who is in control now. “Y-yes, I won’t h-hit you anymore.” She breathed.

I squeezed her neck hard one time then released her. Her body fell to the sidewalk like a sack of potatoes. She was gasping for breath while trying to get up on her own, tears began to well up in her eyes. It was like I regained control again so I tried to help her up, but she frantically swatted me away. “DON’T YOU FUCKING TOUCH ME!” she yelped in fear. “What that hell has gotten into you?!” she rubbed her neck and back away from me in fear.

I took a half step towards her. “Ashlyn I-” “I swear to GOD if you come near me I’ll scream.” she cut me off with a warning. “How could you do this to us, to me!” “I’m so sorry Ash, I don’t know what happened to me. I-It’s like I’m a whole different person.” “Well I don’t know what _you_ are going to do, but I am fucking do-” she paused and stared blankly down the sidewalk. I turned around to see the mystery woman that I met earlier walking towards us. For the love of GOD can a nigga catch a break today?!

“Michael, there you are! We need to talk about last night.” the strange woman began to speak with her French accent. “You gotta be fucking kidding me!” Ashlyn changed the topic. “THIS is _her_!” Ashlyn crossed her arms. “And what is _that_ supposed to mean.” the woman placed her hands on her hips. “You really lost your damn mind cheating on me with some ugly, bald, fat ass foreign bitch.” Ashlyn had her hands up, the other girl scoffed. “Ugly?! Who are you calling ugly with your body built like a prepubescent little boy with a blowfish face, go throw some baking soda on that greasy scalp of yours! Or does it cause the lice to run in fear? You’re pathetic!” “Ladies!” I got in between them to prevent a physical altercation.

“Ugh, you’re a fucking whore! Sleeping with a man in a relationship!” Ashlyn screamed. I gave her a confused look then brought my attention to the other girl. “That’s funny cause I never heard him mention you at all! You’re no different from the females you talk down to!” the woman barked at her. “All of you black bitches are just bitter at the fact that no black man is tolerating your naggy bullshit anymore.” “Oh, here goes this same ol bullshit song and dance coming from you rhythmless, shapeless heifers. Always thinking someone is _jealous_ of you and your lackluster men.” she snapped at Ashlyn.

“Sweetheart, I can assure you no one wants your ‘ _man_ ’.” The woman fixed her eyes on me. “I only came down to give _you_ your phone back, you were in such a rush you almost left without it.” “BITCH!” Ashlyn screamed trying to swing at the woman. I stepped in quickly and took the brunt of her assault. “Stop Ashlyn, st-” she kept waving her arms in several attempts to attack this woman trying to give back my phone. The sudden attack cause for the woman to jump back dropping my phone in the process causing my screen to shatter.

“YOU NEED TO CALM THE FUCK DOWN! DAMMIT ASH!” I screamed in her face, not realizing I had a vice grip on both her shoulders and I was shaking her. I took a glance behind her to see the woman covering her mouth with both hands and backing away from us. “Fuck.” I thought to myself. I looked back at Ashlyn who’s face was unrecognizable by the fearful, but the morose expression on her face. I released my grip of her and looked her in the eyes with such difficulty to soften my expression. “Go get in the car and we’ll talk.” “M-Michael?” she whimpered with silent tears on her face. “I’m not saying it again.” I growled at her.

I unlocked the car door and Ashlyn got inside hesitantly, but she complied. I turned around to see the woman still visibly shaken from what she just witnessed. I bent down to pick up my now destroyed cellphone from the ground. I sniffled then faced her. “I am so sorry, she was outta contr-” “Do you do that often?” she cut me off attempting to regain her composure. “No, I-I don’t. I don’t know what happened, I am so sorry.” The woman crossed her arms and began tapping her foot out of nervousness. “You need to let that girl go.”

“Excuse me?” I raised an eyebrow. “Michael, it is obvious whatever or _whomever_ this Erik person is has NO regard for that young girl’s safety. He WILL hurt her & you will suffer the consequences of that.” she warned.”With all due respect, I’m sorry, what’s your name?” “Sophia.” she responded arms still crossed. “Right, Sophia. With all due respect, we will be fine I just hope you can be discreet  about this mishap.” I readjusted myself. Sophia began shaking her head and laughing.

I furrowed my brow at her expression towards my request, which caused me to raise my eyebrow in response. “Does something seem to be so funny?” I asked her getting slightly ticked off. “Michael we are outside, in public and you’re worried about me being discreet?! You just don’t get it, do you?” she now placed her hands on your hips. “Get what?!” I snapped back at Sophia. “Y’know what? Go home Michael, take your _girlfriend_ with you & go home!” Sophia sucked her teeth. “Fine! I will, I hope to never meet you again!” I scoffed before walking off, Ashlyn was already in the car glaring at me. “Likewise.” In my peripheral vision, I saw Sophia crossing her arms and furrowed her brow as the supposed couple drove off.

##  **_ERIK:_ **

****

“This is _far_ from over Bakari! if you think that you are just gonna waltz in and out of this relationship whenever you feel like it, you are sadly mistaken.” this bitch _still_ talking?! I swore to God I tuned that ass out 5 miles ago. And is Bakari this nigga Michael’s middle name or something? How could this nigga with a whole African ass name into mayo soup like this?! I couldn’t understand it for the life of me! “How are you going to walk away from me when I’m like talking to you?!” And here this whiny ass bitch go running her mouth to me like I won’t smack the taste out her mou-. “YOU’RE NOT TAKING ANOTHER STEP FORWARD TILL WE SPEAK ABOUT THIS!” Ashlyn stopped me in my tracks causing my forehead to crease trying to process of who this trick think she is.

“Ain’t shit to speak about, I want you to get your shit and get the fuck out the crib. I’m done dealing with your annoying, whiny ass.” I breathed in her face. I walked past her and was heading upstairs to Mike’s room. I could hear her footsteps creeping up behind me. “Michael, this isn’t like you. Please help me understand what is going on, I-I don’t want to leave you. We can work this out.” she sheepishly pleaded with me. “Ayo, are you fucking deaf bitch?! I told you to dip, get out, LEAVE! Are you as hard-headed as you are dumb?” As I was about to turn around, a glass object flew right past me and hit the wall. My blood instantly boiled over as if it became lava coursing through my veins.

“YOU ARE AN ASSHOLE!” she bellowed matching my conniption. She began to run towards me attempting to strike me. I swiftly grabbed her by the throat and she began clawing at my neck, gasping for air. I felt the front of heels tapping right below my knee. I then threw her onto the bed, I was through playing games with this unstable creature. “Bitch, are you for real?! Nah, you must be crazy as fuck! I told your little ass stop playing with me! I’m not your punk ass, ashy ass boyfriend!” Ashlyn tried to get back up, but I pushed her down again. I got on top of her holding both her wrists back, I was so close to her face that she could feel my breath on her skin now riddled with goosebumps.

“So you’re going to force yourself on me?” Ashlyn’s tears escaped her eyes quicker than her words did. I sucked my teeth at her. “Fuck no!” I arose from the bed and readjusted my outfit. “I never had force a bitch for some pussy and damn sure not gon do so now, I meant what I said. I want you and all your shit out of my house!” I was adjusting my final sleeve. “You know what? Fine, have it your way Michael.” her eyes were red and swollen from the tears that fell from her face since this morning. “My name ain-” she raised an eyebrow at me as tried to recover my words. “Your name ain’t what?” she crossed her arms I then shook my head. “Who are you?” she narrowed her eyes at me.

“I’m the nigga that’s telling you to get out my damn house! NOW GO!” I barked at her. “Fine, then fuck you Michael or whoever the fuck you think you are!” Ashlyn stormed out and began walking downstairs. I felt a sharp pain on my temples and began to rub my temples together. I then looked up and blinked twice, I was back. “Oh shit, Ashlyn.” I muttered to myself. I ran out of my room and then I ran outside and caught Ashlyn right before she got into her car. “Baby wait!” I called out for her. “Wait for what? Wait for what Michael? if that’s really you in there!” “Baby it is me. Oh my God.” I spotted the bruises from earlier on her neck. “Did I- Did I do this to you?” my eyes softened. “You really hurt me, Michael, I can’t believe you would do that to me.” she sniffled.

“I-I-I don’t know what’s going on with me, it’s like there’s someone else inside me. I-I can’t expl-” “Shh…” she placed a lone finger on his lips. “It’s okay now, we just need to forgive each other and patch things up from there.” Ashlyn softly replied closing her car door. “Let’s go inside and talk babe.” she slid her fingers between mine walking me into the house. It was quiet, my parents went to go say with my sister Jamilla for the weekend and Khalid went to his friend’s crib to watch the Friday night football game. Ashlyn & I sat down on the couch and she pulled herself closer to me. “Ashlyn… I am so so sorr-” “Listen  Michael, whatever this is… we can work it out together.” she got a hold of my hand and kissed the back of it.

I missed this version of us, the quiet, unbothered kind. I between filming and everybody and my mama in our business I never was able to actually sit down with her and bask in each other’s presence. It actually felt good, then I heard a voice scream out. “ _SHE TRYNA SET YOU UP NIGGA, DON’T TRUST HER ASS!_ ” I jumped up, crouched over and rubbed my temples the sharp, yet deep voice pierced my thoughts. “Michael you okay?” she looked up at you. “Nah, I’m good babe.” “ _IF YOU DON’T KICK THAT TRIFLING BITCH THE FUCK OUT!_ ” the voice pierced through me again. I hopped off the couch and walked away from my girl. “Michael, is it the voice? is there more than one?” she asked delicately caressing my cheek. “ _DON’T TELL HER SHIT ABOUT ME MICHAEL I SWEAR TO GOD!_ ” the voice ripped through me stronger.

He wanted to control me, but I refuse to let him back out. I just can’t let him out after what he did to Ashlyn; I just can’t for her sake. “It’s only one and he’s saying that I shouldn’t trust you.” I narrowed my eyes, she furrowed her brow. “Why would he say that?” Ashlyn shook her head. “ _Maybe it’s because you a trifling ass, conniving ass, leeching ass, porta potty pussy having ass hoe!_ ” “Don’t fucking talk about her like that.” I thought to myself. “Don’t talk about who like what?” Ash blinked twice. “Nothing, nothing.” I shook my head. “Let’s head upstairs baby so I can make you feel better. “Ok.” I replied. “ _Micheal, you are a FUCKING IDIOT!_ ” the voice replied back. I winced at the voice becoming much stronger then went upstairs with Ash.

As soon as we entered the room we started kissing and taking each other’s clothes off. I threw her delicate frame onto the bed after we kissed again I turned her body around and slapped her ass leaving a large red mark on her and then held her body down with one hand holding both wrists on her back. “ _You really about to stick our dick, MY DICK into this trash ass hoe huh? No standards having ass muhfucka!_ ” I turned to my left and saw myself in the mirror, b-but it didn’t look like me he looked more like my movie character. His shoulders were broad, he was littered with keloid scars and his dreads were coif to the side. What scared me, even more, was that when he looked at me, it was very intense & he had no white in his eyes. “ _Don’t be scared now, this is you… the **real** you. I’ve been dormant for too damn long, watching you fuck up every opportunity you had to be a real nigga. You a gotdamn embarrassment!_”

“ _Go head and fuck that wack ass bitch like she wasn’t screaming at you tryna throw hands this morning. If I wanted to take shorty life for real, she wouldn’t have been breathing the second she struck my back and you know that._ ” “Michael?” I heard Ashlyn muffling into the sheets. I quickly looked down at her fidgeting a little bit. “You’re hurting me.” she whimpered. “Oh, you ain’t _hurting yet._ ” I growled then I pounded into her like a rabid animal. She began screaming at th top of her lungs at my merciless force entry into her body. “M-Mich-Michael  I c- baby, I can’t take it.” she could barely form a sentence as I drilled her raw. Her pale flesh turning red underneath me and I could care less. “ _She wants to fuck? Imma make sure she gets it._ ” “Ahhhhhhhhh, oh God! Michael pleassssseeeeee! Moreeeeeeeeee.” “ _Michael ain’t here no more bitch, just me._ ” “Wh-What?” she tried to look back at me.

“FACE FRONT BITCH!” I screamed at her and she obeyed like the slut she is. I all of a sudden saw whoever I looked at fucking my girl. “Hey! Hey, get off of her!” I banged on the mirror, but no sound came out. He looked at me and lowered his face to her ear. “ _I wanna roleplay sweetheart, you call me Erik or daddy & I call you whatever the fuck I want. Would you like that?_” “Yeah?” she moaned. “ _Why do you white bitches always answer a question with a fucking question?! You tryna get this nut or nah?_ ” “Yes, yes Erik daddy, please!” she cried out, gripping the sheets. “ _Yeah, that’s right you little whore._ ” I felt so helpless watching whoever controlled my body having sex with my girlfriend. I couldn’t scream in protest any louder than I could, all of them fell on deaf ears. 

“ _You better off letting me take over permanently lil nigga, I think she likes the new you._ ” he had an evil smirk plastered on his face as he came inside of her. “ _Better yet, I **know** she loves the new you just fine._” he menacingly chuckled as he licked her ear, he slaps her ass again and commands her to wash up. I’ve seen Ashlyn so willing to comply with such abrasiveness. “ _You see bruh, hoes like her only want two things… money & back shots._” he chuckled. “Yo, you didn’t wrap my shit up!” I was still trying to break the glass. “ _Hmm… I guess I didn’t. Well, you used always tell her that you love her & shit so it’ll work out for y’all lil family._” he scoffed. “Fuck you, Erik! You are not gonna fuck up my life!” now I am infuriated. “ _Fuck up your life? Nah, nigga, I’m improving the hell out of it. Imma get rid of this Becky, get you a beautiful black queen who actually got a body and some class about herself and give your family the son they’ve always wanted. And you? You’ll just scream into the void forever with your wack ass._ ”

I grew tired of this smug asshole, he was got going to fuck up everything I worked so hard to achieve. I have to get rid of him once and for all. I took a far step back. He b egan to laugh. “You tryna run up on me with them Scrappy Doo paws?! Go head so I can wear that ass out & get some pussy without you screaming like the bitch I just fucked.” I ran into the mirror in full speed as he just stood there. I kept running like there was no tomorrow and then the second I hit the mirror, I blacked out completely. I woke up in my bed, it was still dark outside. I was looking all around the room then I quickly ran up to the mirror breathed a deep sigh of relief at the fact Erik wasn’t there. It seems like everything was normal again. I put on a pair of jeans and a white tank top and called out for Ashlyn & I was met with no response.

I looked around for Ashlyn but she was gone, all of her clothes, her shoes, her hair stuff… all gone. I was just about to call her phone until I saw red & blue flashing lights outside, then I hear a strong knock on my door. I raised an eyebrow, then put on a white tee on top of my tank and walked to the door. I opened the door & saw two police officers, one white & one black. “Good evening officers, may I help you?” I asked perplexed. “Michael B. Jordan, we have a warrant for your arrest. Please turn around and put your hands behind your back.” the white officer replied. “What the hell is this about?!” I furrowed my brow. “It better if you come with us son, don’t have to make this anymore unpleasant than it already is.” the black officer continued. Then I saw my parents pull up right behind the officers. “HEY!” the white officer commanded.

“Turn around and put your hands behind your back, I’m not going to ask you again.” he pointed his finger at my face. My parents walked up behind the officers their faces contorted with concern. “Excuse me officers, what seems to be going on here?” my father spoke. “Well, there’s a warrant for your son’s arrest. We were called to take him in.” the black officer explained. “So your son is coming with us down to the prescient.” the other officer slapped the metal cuffs on my wrists. “Well what on earth are the charges?!” my mother exclaimed, crossing her arms. the white officer began to speak. “Sexual assault ma’am.” “FRANK!” the black one narrowed his eyes at him. “What?!” the three of us exclaimed. My mother’s eye began to swell. “Th-This can’t be right “Mom, look at me. Look at me! Ma, this is a mistake!” I couldn’t bear to see the tears come out of her eyes.

My father quickly held my mother. “What do you need us to do son?” he looked bewildered. “Call Jerry, tell him to meet me. This is all wrong” “Mr. Jordan, you have the right to remain _silent_. Anything you say can & _will_ be used against you in the court of law.” I lowered my head to enter the police car. “You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you?” “Yes.” I answered. “With these rights in mind, do you wish to speak to me or my fellow officer?” “No.” I replied. The officer nodded and then closed my door and as the car started, I looked back at my parents. My heart wrenched as I saw my mother uncontrollably sobbing into my father’s chest, he was also besides himself, but he could only show it through his eyes. The car started driving off and the sirens blared out & as we drove out of my driveway. Almost instantly the squad car was bombarded with paparazzi and video cameras. “This is bullshit. MOVE OUT OF THE WAY YOU ASSHOLES!” the officer bellowed.

I was ducking down in the car to block the blinding flashing of the cameras that rapidly flickered into the car. This cannot be happening to me. I don’t understand how could I be charged with such a thing? I never in my life ever assaulted a woman or anyone for that matter. I just hope this is all a terrible dream that I pray to God I can wake up from. When we were out of view of the paps, I sat back up and looked outside the window and there he was taring back at me. “Surprise, you lil bitch! Looks like you got us into some shit.” he raised an eyebrow & then chuckled. I wish I could punch him in damn face already. “You really thought your dumb ass stunt was gonna get rid of me? Gotta try _much_ harder than that Bakari.” This horrible fucking nightmare now just got even worse.

 


End file.
